


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 7: Magos/Brujas

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - ¡Es ella! –murmuró Aubree con el suficiente ímpetu como para que la mitad de la mesa de Griffindor la escuchara – La chica nueva de la que os estaba hablando.En efecto, la alumna que acababa de montar el espectáculo de llegar notoriamente tarde a la ceremonia de selección llevaba la túnica y el jersey de Slytherin, pero no era nueva.- Esa no es una chica nueva – dijo Olivia, con el ceño fruncido en confusión -. Es Nora Harvey.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 7: Magos/Brujas

A pesar de haberse pasado todo el día entre trenes, barcas y carruajes, no era hasta que veía abrirse las gigantescas puertas del gran comedor, que Olivia sentía que había llegado a casa. Un año más, el curso se inauguraba con el gran banquete que honoraba la ceremonia de selección. Los nuevos alumnos de primero caminaban a través del gran comedor con la mirada perdida en el impresionante cielo nocturno cubierto de velas que había en las bóvedas. Olivia aún recordaba el día en el que el sombrero la había designado a la mesa de Griffindor como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, a pesar de haber pasado cinco años ya de aquello. 

\- Como no aparezca la comida en treinta segundos, te juro que me voy a desmayar – se quejaba Jayden Clark mientras Olivia y el resto de los de quinto ocupaban su lugar en la mesa.

\- Jay, te he visto devorar por lo menos seis ranas de chocolate en el tren y dos paquetes de grajeas en los carros, es imposible que tengas tanta hambre – le respondió Olivia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

\- Ya sabes que su estómago no tiene fondo – Sky puso los ojos en blanco mientras fingía aburrimiento -, debe de tener uno de esos bichos de Cornualles ahí dentro que se traga todo lo que Jay se echa a la boca.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó el chico, en una mezcla entre asqueado y ofendido.

Olivia, que estaba sentada entre ambos, rodeó a sus amigos con los brazos y los atrajo hacia sí, forzándolos a un incómodo abrazo del que los dos lucharon por liberarse mientras Olivia se reía a carcajadas. El verano realmente se hacía largo sin ellos dos.

\- Eh, chicos – los llamó Aubree Lawson desde el otro lado de la mesa -, ¿habéis oído lo de la chica nueva de Slytherin?

Olivia frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser nueva y ser de Slytherin? – se le adelantó Sky.

Ya era extraño de por sí que alguien entrara nuevo en un curso tan avanzado, pero incluso si ese era el caso, el alumno debía someterse a la ceremonia de selección como todos los demás. Nadie llegaba y simplemente se le asignaba un color de túnica al azar.

\- Será un estúpido rumor – afirmó Jayden, que aún observaba intensamente los platos vacíos como si pudiera hacer que la comida se materializase a través de la fuerza de voluntad -. Como el año pasado, cuando Parker le dijo a todo el mundo que Hagrid se había afeitado.

\- Juro que esta vez no he tenido nada que ver – protestó Parker, que estaba sentado a un par de asientos de distancia y levantaba ambas manos como si eso demostrara su inocencia.

\- Bueno, dejadlo ya – insistió Olivia, que veía como el profesorado iba tomando asiento en la alargada mesa que presidía el comedor, lo que indicaba que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Efectivamente, los alumnos no tardaron en guardar silencio una vez las puertas se cerraron y el director se puso en pie para comenzar su discurso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, las puertas se entreabrieron una vez más, para dejar pasar a una última alumna, que llegaba indudablemente tarde. El comedor se sumió entonces en un muy poco disimulado rumor de susurros y cuchicheos.

\- ¡Es ella! –murmuró Aubree con el suficiente ímpetu como para que la mitad de la mesa de Griffindor la escuchara – La chica nueva de la que os estaba hablando.  
En efecto, la alumna que acababa de montar el espectáculo de llegar notoriamente tarde a la ceremonia de selección llevaba la túnica y el jersey de Slytherin, pero no era nueva.

\- Esa no es una chica nueva – dijo Olivia, con el ceño fruncido en confusión -. Es Nora Harvey.

Si Olivia hubiera tenido que designar a una persona de su vida como archienemiga oficial, esa sería sin duda Nora Harvey. Orgullosa, mezquina y malhumorada, Nora personificaba todas las cualidades que daba a la casa Slytherin su mala fama. Desde primer curso, Nora había parecido tener una vendetta personal contra Olivia, y lo que había empezado como una pelea de niñas sin fundamento había evolucionado con el paso de los años a una enemistad enraizada en lo más profundo de las dos brujas. Años tras años, Olivia había tenido que sufrir la presencia de Nora en el comedor, en diferentes clases e incluso en los espacios comunes como la biblioteca o los jardines. Quizás Nora exageraba un poco al pensar en su rival (la sangre le ardía solo con mirarla), cuando realmente no era algo tan serio. Nora era simplemente el contrapunto al resto de increíbles amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Olivia entendía la confusión, pues Nora Harvey parecía una persona nueva cuando había aparecido por la puerta del comedor, atrayendo cientos de miradas en su dirección. Su larga melena negra como la tinta había desaparecido, al igual que las redondeadas facciones de niña que formaban su rostro hasta el curso pasado. Nora llevaba ahora el cabello corto como un chico, y sus facciones se habían transformado en líneas rectas y formas angulares (a Olivia le pareció ver el brillo de un aro de plata en su labio inferior). También parecía más alta y más delgada, dándole aún más aspecto de villana. Mirarla era extraño, pues mientras que su nueva apariencia parecía reflejar al cien por cien su personalidad, Olivia se encontraba buscando a la bruja que había conocido los anteriores años.

Olivia sintió un escalofrío cuando se percató de qué era aquello que tanto la inquietaba. Sus ojos. Había algo distinto en los ojos de Nora Harvey.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Jayden fue el primer en romper el silencio, pues el resto de sus amigos aún parecían demasiado atónitos como para comentar - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- ¿Etapa rebelde? – ofreció Parker, que, como los demás, no apartaba la mirada de la recién llegada.

\- Parece que se hubiera unido a Tokyo Hotel – comentó Sky (aunque la mayoría de ellos jamás hubiera oído hablar de la gótica banda alemana).

La estridente voz del director fue la que les obligó a dejar el tema y volverse para prestar atención al discurso de bienvenida. Olivia trataba de concentrarse en sus palabras, pero una extraña urgencia en su interior no le permitía apartar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin durante mucho rato. En uno de sus vistazos furtivos, se encontró de lleno con los afilados ojos negros de Nora, y aunque la distancia que las separaba era de varios metros, de repente Olivia sintió como si solo estuvieran ellas en el comedor. 

Sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada, Olivia observó cómo los labios de Hora Harvey se torcían hasta formar una retorcida media sonrisa, que sin duda iba dirigida a ella. Olivia sintió como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos, y se apresuró a volverse hacia la mesa de los profesores para perder de vista esos inquietantes ojos de bruja. Al frente del comedor, el sombrero comenzaba a llamar a los de primero de uno en uno.

Sin duda, iba a ser un curso interesante.


End file.
